Ten Reasons Why I Love You
After moving in with his girlfriend, Nick had a great time in her apartment. Like Judy, his job had caused him to move to the city, and the fox was delighted to hear he was able to live under the same roof. The rabbit was just as happy about it herself. If there was someone she´d always share her home with besides her family members, Nick would be that one. Judy had known her beloved fox for several years. And it was even better after the rabbit accepted his proposal to marriage at Mystic Springs Oasis. When they weren´t busy at work, Nick and Judy would spend their evenings just together in their apartment, relaxing and having fun. The two got along so well that this was never a problem. Tonight, they had just come out of the shower after a hot day and were playing one of their favorite video games, Paw Calibur. It was so hot in the apartment that the two weren´t wearing much in their bedroom: Nick was just in his shorts and Judy in her laced bra and ruffled miniskirt. “You always beat me in this game, Carrots”, the fox said as Judy defeated his character in battle. Ironically Judy always played with male characters while Nick played as the female ones. “Well you put up a pretty good fight too. Just keep up the good work and you´ll get better. Use better weapons too”, Judy gave some advice. “Alright. Hmmm…do you know any other games we can play tonight? We´ve already played the most you have on the console here”, Nick told. Judy pondered a bit until she remembered something. “Well, Otterton once told me she liked to play a fun little game called 10 Things I Love About You with her husband back before they got married. Maybe we should give it a try?” Judy suggested. “Well, this sounds interesting. How do we play?” Nick asked, putting down his game controller. “I´ll start with my number one. You´re always trustworthy and caring, listening to my worries. Like a true friend”, Judy begun the game. “Nice, this´ll be easy. Here´s my number one. You were the first prey mammal who showed care and kindness instead of prejudice,” Nick smiled. “Number two. You´re so cute and handsome. No male bunny in the world has your green eyes, strong masculine arms and sly smile…I could go on”, Judy said. “Funny how my number two is pretty much like that. So many beautiful things about your appearance, like your eyes, fur, hips, body and paws. All the vixens pale in comparison to you, my lovely bunny”, Nick patted Judy´s ears. “Third part is your sense of humor. You´re certainly no stick in the mud. I always have a great time having fun with you whatever we do,” Judy smiled. “That´s my number three too”, Nick nodded. The game went on. Nick´s number four and five were Judy´s fashion sense and cooking, while Judy´s fourth and fifth were his great taste in dating spots as well as the way he hugs her. “My number six is the way you kiss me. Whether its fiery and passionate or just sweet and gentle, it tastes wonderful. You are a real yummy bunny indeed”, Nick continued. “Mine is your musical talent. I love the way you play the piano, your singing voice, and how good you are on the dance floor. No wonder our prom was so unforgettable”, Judy remembered the day. “Well you probably have some great talent too, you told me that you´re taking dance lessons from that Carmelita lady after all. So, onto number seven we go, which is how good you are with children. A fine quality in a beautiful woman like yourself”, Nick said. “I´ll pick that about you too. It´s great my siblings are in such good terms with you”, Judy sat on Nick´s lap. The game got closer to the end. Nick´s number eight and nine were the rabbit´s adorable bucktooth smile and her bravery in the face of the danger, while Judy´s were Nick´s smartness and how he was good at picking birthday presents for her. “And here´s the last one. You gave me strength and inspired me to pursue my career, supporting and giving me all the love you could during that. It´s probably one of the biggest reasons why I love you”, Judy finished her list. “Mine would be how you showed the world with me how stereotypes about both our kinds can be broken, and we can go our own paths. When that occurred, we knew we were meant to be. You are wonderful wife material”, Nick said. “Hey, you cheated! Now you have eleven things, ten was supposed to be enough”, Judy laughed. “Well, it´s called a hustle sweetheart. Besides, I feel that ten would not be enough. There are more reasons why I love you, listing them would take all day”, Nick grinned. Judy realized that it was true. She had more reasons for loving the fox herself too. “But whatever the amount of reasons is, it´s enough for us to have that special bond between you and me. A bond that´s far more than just a friendship. Nobody´s perfect, but you´re just the kind of man I want. I don´t need anybody else”, she said as Nick again wrapped his paws around her. She could feel his soft paws around her shoulders and womanly chest. “I don´t need anybody else either, my bun bun”, the fox let his beloved rabbit snuggle with his tail a bit. Nick and Judy shared a few kisses while sitting on the blanket. Nothing could make each other feel cozier than that at the moment. “You just being yourself is the biggest reason I love you, frankly. There is only one Judy Hopps in this world, and my heart belongs to her”, Nick looked her in the eyes. “You´re wonderful just the way you are now too”, Judy rested in his arms. What started out as a cute little game had turned into a sweet and affectionate moment between the two yet again. Exactly how Nick and Judy wanted it to end up as. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy